My private dancer
by Jlargent
Summary: Presea's been bored as of late, but a familar illousionist will break her from the boredom. First ever Caldina/Presea yuri fic! Please R&R.


**My private dancer.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Lately I've been watching the Magic Knight Rayearth anime (Yeah, yeah you can laugh if you want okay!) and I was inspired to write this. It is sad that Tokyopop has officially shut down their U.S. publishing company so this is my tribute to them. I decided to make this into the first ever Presea/Caldina fic since the two of them deserve each other. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth in any shape or form._

Presea's POV

I hate being alone like this, day in and day out warriors and soldiers arrive at my shop for weapons and armor and not staying long enough for a decent conversation. I mean Hikaru, Umi and Fuu visit often when not in school but it's not the same.

"Hey Presea!" a familiar voice spoke and I raise my head to see Caldina walk in carrying a basket of food, lately Caldina has been visiting me often ever since she broke up with Lafarga. He was treating her like spun glass and Caldina thought it was cute at first, but then it started to get on her nerves and broke it off with him, and since then she's been hanging around my shop and keeping me company.

"Hi Cal, so what's in the basket?" I ask her curiously while she opens the basket and start pulling out some food.

"Well the girls couldn't come over to visit and apologizes. Something about 'High School entrance exams' are very important to them so they are spending a lot of time to study for them. So they handed me the basket of food as a way to apologize for neglecting Rayearth due to their studies." she explained as she starts setting the table.

I nodded "Tell the girls next time you see them that there is no need to apologize. I understand that their education is very important to them and that they shouldn't worry too much." I said as the two of us started to eat dinner. (A/N: Let this be a lesson, stay in school. God, I sound like a after school special.)

As we eat the food I could not help but feel worried for Caldina, ever since the separation she has been distracted, ever since the defeat of Zagato she and I got to know each other and at first I didn't trust her due to her being a mercenary under Zagato's pay but after getting to know her I could see that she was just trying to earn a living it was the way she was doing that was questionable. But still I have to respect her skills as a dancer, then again she is originally from Chizata where their love of music and dancing is an asset to them, my grandmother was from Chizata and married my father in Rayearth, she was a crafter and taught me the dances for creating weapons and armor, when she died it felt like a piece of my heart died with it and just being with Caldina helps me remember the times I spent with her.

"Hey Presea, you still in there?" Caldina says breaking me from my thoughts.

I smile at Caldina "Sorry about that. I was thinking about my grandmother." I said, Caldina nods in understanding. Caldina suddenly looks as though she was struck with an idea.

"Hey! How about I take you to Chizata so you can learn some new moves?" she asks me, I think about the offer and admit that it would be interesting to learn some new dances and learn more about my grandmothers heritage, but I really can't leave my shop.

I shake my head "I don't know Cal. Can I at least think about it?" I ask her in a soft tone.

Caldina's eyes softened before she answered me "Of course sweetheart. Take all the time you need." she said and turns her attention back to the food, she reaches into the basket and pulls out a wine bottle and two glasses "Care for a drink?" she asks me while opening the bottle.

I shake my head "No thank you Cal I prefer to remain sober for awhile. Where did you get the wine anyway?" I ask Caldina after she pours herself a glass.

She swirls the glass before taking a sip "Well Umi snuck this from her parent's home. She said that they have so many bottles of wine that they wouldn't notice one missing, she thought that we would like a taste of Earth's wine and see how it compares to Rayearth's. And so far it tastes richer, it has more body to it actually." she muses as she takes another drink and I could feel that Caldina will have a less than memorable hangover in the morning.

Two hours later…

I knew it was a bad idea but somehow Caldina convinces me to start drinking the Earth wine alongside her, playing on my natural curiosity of Earth's customs. And from there one drink became two, then three, until the both of us became increasingly drunk. That's when Caldina suggested a impromptu game of 'Truth or Dare' as Hikaru said.

"It's true I once made out with Tatra and Tarta at the same time. We never went farther than that." Caldina slurred as she polished off another glass of wine "Your turn, Truth or Dare?" she asks me.

"Dare." I said thinking that whatever Caldina could have me do wouldn't be that bad. But the smile on her face says otherwise.

"I dare you to strip your clothes off." she said, I groaned _I should have known_ I thought to myself, I know that Caldina would pester me until I did what she dared me to do. I started to take my shoulder armor off when Caldina stops me "No, I want you to do a striptease." she said leaving me dumbfounded at the type of dance she wanted me to perform, sure I know the steps but it has been years since I actually had to perform it. My grandmother explained that the steps is the basis for forging and is not used that often anymore since then.

With a deep sigh I start dancing in a slow seductive manner, its hard to say if the alcohol is affecting my limbs but I am moving more smoothly like water. I slowly remove my shoulder guard and drop it onto the floor, Caldina watches on transfixed as I continue on dancing. So I am naked and I could tell that Caldina is looking at me with lust in her eyes, I move back to my seat and sit down "Truth or Dare Cal?" I said breaking her from her thoughts.

She smirked "Dare me honey!" she declared _Turnabout is fair play after all _I thought as an idea pops into my head.

"I dare you to perform a striptease as well." I said with a grin of my own and nearly laugh at how fast Caldina's face fell to a pout in record time. She was about to protest but she realized that she has no choice but to take the dare, so with a sigh she taps her foot to make a rhythm and with a flourish she tosses her cape aside and proceeds to dance in a way that far surpasses mine. I could not help but notice her small but pert breasts and her tone rear end, I blink realizing that I was staring at her and I check my mouth and to my surprise I was drooling.

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by the subject matter either skip this or turn back now.)

As her moves flow I could feel that my core was warm I watch Caldina and I could see that she was not paying attention to the music in her head and continues dancing, my hand drifts downward and gently brushes the edge of my clit sending a jolt of pleasure through me catching me off guard. I barely suppress a moan and again lightly touch my pussy this time sending a stronger jolt coursing through me and this time I moaned lowly as to not break Caldina's concentration, I carefully slide my fingers deeper into me, the sensations are indescribable as I slowly move my fingers in and out.

(A/N: Hey I'm a guy so I absolutely have NO idea how a woman feels when they masturbate.)

I struggle not to scream as I pick up the pace, I move my fingers faster and my other hand starts massaging my breast, I lightly pinch my nipple and soon it was starting to become too much to bear. With a loud moan I could feel the orgasm erupt inside me.

"I knew I was good but damn!" Caldina exclaimed as my face flush in embarrassment, I look down trying to hide my reddening face as she laughs lightly sounding like wind chimes. She bends down and gently cups my face and I think I invented a new shade of red as she drew me in close to her face and kisses me on the lips, after a few moments she pulls away. I don't remember closing my eyes but I open them to see Caldina pulling away with a look of love and affection on her face.

"Presea I know that you've been feeling bored as of late. So that's why I have been coming here often to help you ease your boredom and not to mention you're the only other girl I can talk to, some villagers still don't trust me due to my past with Zagato. And the girls are barely here when they're not in school, so that leaves me here with you." she said as the butterflies inside of me were fluttering about.

I sigh "There will always be some that won't let go of the past. It's true that I've been bored as hell lately, but at least you've been helping me keep my sanity, and for that I really appreciate it." I said making Caldina smile brightly.

"Well when we first met you weren't any better, but you gave me the benefit of a doubt and eventually trust me and I think I have developed somewhat of a crush on you Presea." Caldina spoke as she leans in to kiss me again, and this time I managed to keep my eyes open as her soft lips and to my surprise her tongue slips into my mouth and quickly dominates mine, I give a light moan at the sensation. Then as quickly as it began Caldina pulls away from my face again. She then grabs my hand and gently pulls me to my bedroom and pushes me onto it.

"How about we finish it in here?" she said in a seductive tone and starts kissing my neck and starts moving down to my breasts lingering for a few moments sucking on them and massaging them before continuing on towards my stomach and her kisses felt like liquid fire as the heat from my dripping pussy was overwhelming.

"Ooh, please don't tease me any longer Cal!" I moaned as Caldina moves her lips towards my core in an agonizingly slow manner until at long last she presses her plump lips on my clit and starts kissing it lightly then she licks it sending jolts of pleasure through me that was more intense than that of earlier when I was masturbating. These feelings intensify as she picks up the intensity and starts applying her skillful tongue and start probing my insides trying to capture more of my juices, I look and could see that she too was aroused by this, her hand was pumping itself in and out of her pussy.

I smile "Here, let me take care of that." I said as I grab her and reposition her to face her wet core, and with a hesitant lick I taste her juices and was pleasantly surprised at the flavor and it is almost addicting. Encouraged by this I lap away making her moan in pleasure and encouraging her to do the same.

"You taste so good Presea. I can't get enough of your flavor." Caldina murmured as she continues to lick at me.

I pull my head away from her clit for a moment to respond "You taste exceptional as well." and continue on my task of pleasuring Caldina, soon the intensity of our combined pleasure was starting to become too much to bear.

"Cal, I'm so close!" I panted as I could tell that she too was about to orgasm.

"Me too Presea!" she said as the bucking of her hips intensify.

"Then let us join as one." I said, moments later an orgasm rocks through us, Caldina screams as her cum gushes out and I try to collect as much as I can, finally she stops and crawls towards me shakily and promptly collapses right next to me. She leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you Presea." she said as sleep overtakes her, I gently crab her head and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too Caldina." I whisper as the silence of the night was welcoming me to sleep.

(End lemon.)

As I slowly drift off to sleep I think back to the question about going to Chizata with Caldina _I don't care about that as long as I'm with her I'll go wherever she'll go_ I thought to myself as I make a mental note to tell her that I would love to go with her.

_The end._

_Me: I know that this story is shorter than any of my other one-shots but to be honest it was actually more difficult to write a lemon fic between the two of them. Until next time Read and Review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
